User blog:DoctorDrag25/DoctorDrag's Operatives
With the trend of Entry Point Ocs, I decided to make my first ever blog post about them, so expect somewhat unprofessional writing DISCLAIMER: These OCs are "Non Cannon" so don't expect Cishshato to put these characters into Entry Point "Brothers In Arms" The "Brothers In Arms" are a group of four Phoenix Juggernauts. They are infamous around the world for performing missions with overwhelming firepower. They are only sent in missions when Phoenix requires heavy amounts of firepwer during a mission. The group was founded on March 24, 2013, when Phoenix needed another group of four that could fight groups of S.W.A.T. teams for certain missions. The team consists of operatives Frostbite, Urban, Werewolf, and Beatdown. Frostbite Pedro "Frostbite" White is the 29 year old, cold, calculating marksman of the group, often wielding sniper rifles, semi-auto pistols, and occasionally marksman rifles. He is considerably the most intelligent and patient one in the group, often having great precision and combat effectiveness at long range. He joined Phoenix on March 13, 2011 at the age of 23, considerably an under-average marksman at first, but over time he became really proficient to the point where he could even compete with Halcyon's Wren. He prefers to fight with precision and accuracy since, according to his teammate Urban, thinks that "every bullet earns a kill." Even though he has a bunch of proficiencies in accuracy and intelligence, he isn't the perfect assassin however. He has the most underwhelming kill count in the group, despite him joining first, and he isn't that good with close quarters combat. Not only that, even though he is the most patient one in the group, he could get pretty salty at times. Trivia · Frostbite's signature weapon is his custom CH-A, also known as "The Black Death." He also has a secondary which is a UP9 dubbed "Sidekick." · He, for some reason, has a distaste for Beatdown since he considers him to be "obnoxious" and an "Ammo Hog." · He has a mostly like-based relationship with Werewolf as he is impressed at his close quarters combat abilities, since Frostbite is weak in areas that involve CQC, and Frostbites ability to save his life, but Werewolf uses a "No Aim Explosive," according to Frostbite. · He likes Urban for being strategic and tactical. He is also best buddies with Urban despite him wielding a full-auto assault rifle, one of Frostbites pet peeves. · He prefers not to talk that much, unless if he it is him and Urban of course. · He will not accept full-auto weaponry in his loadout, he will only use Semi Auto, Bolt Action, and Burst Fire. Urban Jason "Urban" Clancy is the 31 year old, tactical, practical commander of the group, often wielding only rifles of any variety. He is excellent at planning missions, making him a very strategic individual that can handle any range. He joined Phoenix on March 14, 2011 at the age of 25 after being contacted by his friend Frostbite about him getting a job as a Phoenix Mercenary. Unlike Frostbite however, he already had the combat experience needed for missions since he was a former mercenary of a PMC. He makes liberal use of different ranges and has a pretty decent kill count. He at first may seem like, according to Frostbite, the "ultimate mercenary", but in reality, he is far away from being the best mercenary Phoenix has ever had. Even though he is really skilled at Long Range, Close Range, and Medium Range, he isn't the best at all three. Not only that, but he would sometimes tend to be too overconfident, which has caused him to be the one who has gained the most injuries in the group due to sometimes having a lack of conscience. Trivia · Urban's two signature weapons is his custom F57, also known as "Tactical and Practical," and his custom CBR-C, dubbed "Compact Tactical." · He has a weird obsession of saying the term "Tactical" a lot to the point where Frostbite even gets annoyed by him at times. · He likes Frostbite for being very consistent at long range. He is also best buddies with Frostbite. · He likes Beatdown and for having impressive suppressive fire capabilities · He dislikes Werewolf for being "Too over the top" · He is the leader of the group "Brothers in Arms." Werewolf Aaron "Werewolf" Walker is the 36 year old, destructive, over the top demolitions expert, that uses explosive weaponry and shotguns. He is one of, if not the most destructive one in the group, which shows when he one time took down an entire gunship with Beatdown. He joined Phoenix on July 24, 2011 at the age of 30 after being contacted by the organization itself, but he would have joined only under one condition..... If they had supplied Werewolf a grenade launcher, shotgun, C4, and paid him higher than $6,000 per mission. He is the best one in the group for close quarters combat and is very smart when it comes to explosives, which in result, gives him the second highest kill count in the group. His explosive potential gives him very explosive performance, but it isn't flawless. He is incredibly weak at long range and has the worst accuracy of the team, which partially explains why he uses shotguns and explosives in the first place. He could also go too far at times, as he could potentially accidentally harm one of his team mates by a misfire or an explosion at the wrong time. This, unfortunately, happened only once which injured operative Beatdown during a mission when he set off C4 at the wrong time. Trivia · Werewolf's signature weapon is an unmodified thumper he calls the "Boom Cannon." He also has a custom 480 MCS variant Phoenix supplies him called "The Nightmare." · His obsession with explosives has led to the conclusion that, according the Frostbite, "Werewolf is an Arsonist with a love for chaos." · He mostly likes Frostbite for having impressive marksmanship skills and for saving his life multiple times, but sort of dislikes him for being "Someone who cares too much about accuracy." · He dislikes Urban for being "fun at parties." · He is friends with Beatdown, even after he accidentally injured him. · He is the most targeted unit in the "Brothers in Arms" group, since his incredibly destructive behavior has led to multiple attempted assassinations by government agencies against Werewolf. Multiple of them being sabotaged by Frostbite. Beatdown Flynn "Beatdown" Henson is the 40 year old, reckless, ruthless machine gunner in the group that makes heavy use of automatic weaponry with his trusty selection of Raven magnums. He is the most ruthless one in the group, often feeling no pity or regrets when he pulls the trigger on anything, including civilians. He joined Phoenix on June 30, 2011 at the age of 34 after being contacted by the organization itself to deal with rival organizations interfering with Phoenix Operations. He is the best performing operative in the group on combat, as he has had experience in the U.S. Armed Forces. He is incredibly skilled at multiple ranges like Urban and he has great accuracy against his foes, which has in result, gave him the highest kill count in the group. He may seem to be the most badass machine gunner in Phoenix's history of operatives, but in reality, Jackdaw has seen better. He wears heavy amounts of IV armor which at first, is a plus, but there is a major drawback as the armor basically slows him down a lot, making him the slowest one in the group. He also very abrasive, so expect him to not cooperate that much if the mission isn't done "his" way. Yeah, he would sometimes not follow orders from Urban if he doesn't like a part from his plans. Trivia · His signature weapons are both his custom Sawblade he dubbed the "Death Machine," and his custom set of Ravens. Examples his custom ravens is his golden "Action Hawk," his chrome "Badass Blaster," and his matte "S.W.A.T. Shooter." · For some reason, Beatdown dislikes Frostbite for having, according to Beatdown himself, "Ammo-Lossphobia" and "Trying to be smart." · He has an average relationship with Urban, even though Urban really likes him. · He really likes Werewolf for being the only dude Beatdown was impressed with. · He is very hard to impress. · He is the only dude in the group that has seen and interacted with Jackdaw once, his history with Jackdaw is that Jackdaw was his former mission coordinator. "Brothers In Arms" Bounty Hunters (W.I.P.) The "Brothers In Arms" had been involved with multiple incidents where they have interfered with Halcyon operatives by killing them off. Around seven Halcyon Operatives were confirmed to be killed by this group, which has led to Halcyon themselves sending in three of their best operatives to try to neutralize all the members in the group. These three operatives in question were Eagle, Fox, and Doom. Eagle (W.I.P.) Eagle is a 30 year old, wild, troublemaker Halcyon Commando in the Bounty Hunter lineup that uses SMGs. He really likes to cause trouble against Phoenix, as he has performed various acts against Phoenix that have sabotaged their missions like getting rid of ammunition for Phoenix operatives, or even sneaking live grenades into operatives pockets. He joined Halcyon on December 5, 2010 at the age of 24 when he wanted to get money to buy one of his friends a gift which was an Antique K45 handgun (WIP) Joke Operatives Joke Operatives are obviously made for humor and not for serious writing. Please don't take any of these operatives seriously. From intentional Mary Sues to distorted versions of the "Brothers In Arms," here's a few Joke Operatives Dire Wolf (Aka a Freaking Furry Sue) Marrian "Dire Wolf" Susan is a 16 year old cute, smart, clever, witty Juggernaut that makes use of any weapon possible since she is mastered at all of the weapons possible. She is the most liked operative ever in human history as she has assassinated the Director and Jackdaw and A person named Joe and Epic Guy and is the Girlfriend of the SC Commander in "The Blacksite." She is always good at all costs and she tends to be clumsy at times. Her species is a rare protogen, (But doc, protogens aren't dir- SHUT UP) meaning she has cool lazers and big wings and multiple tails and badass personality. She also costs a lot as she costs around $999,999,999,999,999,999,999 meaning shes the most valuable asset that some organization could potentially have. You are literally worthless compared to her, as she has perfect accuracy, perfect weapons, a million Golden Ravens, and an unshatterable ego compared to yours. She owns multiple fursuits, most of them coming from a super secret ultra hyper organization called "Shadow Furries" which is a group that has a 100% success rate and is the reason why the freaking freelancer has plot armor in the first place. Oh and btw, if you steal this oc I will send Sparrow run to your house, devour all your donuts, and force you at gunpoint to give me $694,201,337 in return..... Trivia · She is hunted down by weaboos and gamers.... Real life ones of course.... · She is a Thicc Protogen. (Hmmm, yes. The floor here is made out of floor) · She is allies with both "Shadow Furries" and Steel Cove · She prefers stealth, even though she is a juggernaut because she is great at everything and the quote "The jack of all trades is a master of none" literally makes no sense whatsoever. · Everyone in the EP universe who loves her is good. · Everyone in the EP universe who hates her is evil. Category:Blog posts